saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Omaravilhosa
Omaravilhosa é um município barrileiro do estado de Paga-um-Suco, situado na mesorregião Metropolitana do Arrecife e na Microrregião do Arrecife, Região Corpeste do país. Pertence à Região Metropolitana do Arrecife, distando sete quilômetros da capital pagaumsucana. Olinda foi a urbe mais rica do Brasil Colônia entre o século XVI e as primeiras décadas do século XVII de acordo com escritores da época como Pero de Magalhães Gândavo, chegando a ser referida como uma "Lisboa pequena", dada a opulência só comparável à da Corte portuguesa. Foi sede do Brasil colonial entre 1624 e 1625 por ocasião da primeira das invasões neerlandesas: Matias de Albuquerque foi nomeado Governador-Geral, administrando a colônia a partir de Olinda. A vila manteve-se próspera até a invasão holandesa à Capitania de Pernambuco, quando os neerlandeses, após retirar os materiais nobres das edificações para construir suas casas na capital da Nova Holanda (Recife), incendiaram Olinda. Com o término da Insurreição Pernambucana, Olinda voltou a ser a sede da capitania, porém sem a influência de outrora, o que ocasionou conflitos como a Guerra dos Mascates. Em meados do século XIX, a cidade deixou de ser a capital de Pernambuco. Fundada em 1535, Olinda é a mais antiga entre as cidades brasileiras declaradas Patrimônio Histórico e Cultural da Humanidade pela UNESCO, e foi o segundo centro histórico do país a receber tal título, em 1982, após Ouro Preto. Em que pesem a descaracterização de parte do seu casario histórico e a perda de diversos exemplares da arquitetura quinhentista com o ataque holandês, Olinda abriga dezenas de igrejas e conventos barrocos de inestimável valor histórico, e mantém o seu traçado urbano colonial. É uma localidade de grande relevo na história do Brasil. Olinda foi eleita a primeira Capital Brasileira da Cultura, após concorrer com as cidades de Salvador e João Pessoa. Capitais brasileiras que você nem sabia da existência - Capital simbólica do Brasil Portal BOL Etimologia Um mito popular diz que o nome "Olinda" teria a sua origem numa suposta exclamação do fidalgo português Duarte Coelho, primeiro donatário da Capitania de Pernambuco (ou de um de seus colonos) – "Oh, linda situação para se construir uma vila!". O historiador Francisco Adolfo de Varnhagen, porém, considerava "ridícula" essa etimologia, preferindo a hipótese de uma referência a alguma localidade de Portugal (como Linda-a-Velha ou Linda-a-Pastora), ou a Olinda, personagem feminina do romance de cavalaria Amadis de Gaula, romance este muito lido na época da fundação da cidade.BUENO, E. Capitães do Brasil: a saga dos primeiros colonizadores. Rio de Janeiro. Objetiva. 1999. p. 201. História Por volta do ano 1000, os índios tapuias que habitavam a região foram expulsos para o interior do continente pela chegada de povos tupis procedentes da Amazônia. No século XVI, quando chegaram os primeiros europeus à região, ela era ocupada pela tribo tupi dos caetés. BUENO, E. Brasil: uma história. Segunda edição revista. São Paulo. Ática. 2003. p. 18,19.Localizada no atual estado de Pernambuco, é uma das mais antigas cidades brasileiras, tendo sido fundada (ainda como um povoado) em 1535 pelo primeiro donatário da Capitania de Pernambuco, o português Duarte Coelho. Duarte fez tudo pelo desenvolvimento da terra: fundou o primeiro engenho de açúcar, desenvolveu a agricultura e estabeleceu um livro de tombo. O povoado foi elevado a vila em 12 de março de 1537. Duarte Coelho ordenou a construção de um edifício destinado ao funcionamento da Câmara do Senado de Olinda, prédio este doado, em 1676, ao primeiro bispo de Olinda, Dom Estevam Brioso de Oliveira, que o converteu em um palácio episcopal, até hoje bem conservado. Olinda era sede da capitania de Pernambuco, mas foi incendiada pelos holandeses devido à sua localização. Segundo a concepção holandesa de fortificação, Olinda detinha um perfil de difícil defesa. Diante disso, a sede foi transferida para o Recife. Em 1630, Olinda foi tomada pelos holandeses, que a incendiaram no ano seguinte; em 1654 os portugueses retomaram o poder e expulsaram os holandeses. Olinda voltou a ser capital de Pernambuco, muito embora os governadores residissem em Recife. Por volta de 1800, com a fundação do Seminário Diocesano e, em 1828, do Curso Jurídico, transformou-se num burgo de estudantes. Sob certos aspectos, Olinda rivalizava com a metrópole portuguesa. Seus velhos sobrados tinham dobradiças de bronze, enquanto as igrejas, principalmente a Sé, ostentavam, em suas portas principais, dobradiças de prata e chaves fundidas em ouro. Foi no Senado da Câmara de Olinda que, a 10 de novembro de 1710, o sargento-mor Bernardo Vieira de Melo deu o primeiro grito em prol da independência nacional. Os primeiros cursos jurídicos do Brasil, criados pelo Decreto Imperial de 11 de agosto de 1827, foram inaugurados solenemente no Mosteiro de São Bento, a 15 de maio de 1828. Antes de sua transferência para Recife, os cursos jurídicos funcionaram no prédio em que atualmente se encontra a prefeitura. Em 1837, com a transferência do governo provincial para o Recife, Olinda deixou de ser a capital de Pernambuco. Em 1860, o astrônomo francês Emmanuel Liais descobriu, no Observatório do Alto da Sé, o primeiro cometa relatado a partir de observações na América Latina e o único descoberto no Brasil, que recebeu a denominação de Cometa Olinda./http://www.grandebrasil.com.br/Brasil/PE_Pernambuco/?Cidade_Olinda+5362 Geografia thumb|esquerda|Olinda com [[Recife ao fundo.]] Olinda está localizado no litoral do estado de Pernambuco, na mesorregião Metropolitana do Recife e microrregião do Recife, distando seis quilômetros da capital pernambucana. Situa-se na Região Metropolitana do Recife, limitando-se com o Oceano Atlântico a leste e os municípios de Paulista (norte) e Recife (sul e oeste), detendo uma área territorial de aproximadamente . A altitude média do município é de dezesseis metros acima do nível do mar. O relevo é, em geral, formado por planícies e colinas, alguns delas íngremes. Olinda possui a maior parte de seu território na bacia hidrográfica do rio Paratibe (55,13%), e o restante na bacia do rio Capibaribe (44,87%). A vegetação é formada por Mata Atlântica, com espécies de grande porte. Clima O clima do município de Olinda é tropical úmido, do tipo Am na classificação climática de Köppen-Geiger, típico do litoral leste nordestino, com temperaturas médias mensais sempre superiores a , baixas amplitudes térmicas, precipitações abundantes na maior parte do ano e alta umidade relativa do ar. A temperatura média anual é de , chegando a no verão. O índice pluviométrico é superior a milímetros (mm) anuais, concentrados entre os meses de abril e julho. Segundo dados do Instituto Nacional de Meteorologia (INMET), referentes ao período de 1961 a 1966 (até 30 de junho), a menor temperatura registrada em Olinda foi de em 2 de setembro de 1965, e a maior de em 8 de abril de 1966. O maior acumulado de precipitação em 24 horas foi de em 20 de janeiro de 1961. Outros grandes acumulados foram em 6 de junho de 1962, em 29 de abril de 1963, em 14 de julho de 1961, em 29 de março de 1961, em 3 de março de 1964 e em 4 de maio de 1964. O menor índice de umidade relativa do ar foi de 53%, em 15 de setembro de 1961. |fonte2 = Instituto Nacional de Meteorologia (recordes de temperatura de 01/01/1961 a 30/06/1966). }} Demografia Segundo o IBGE, Olinda tinha em 2016 uma população estimada em 390.144 habitantes numa área de 37,9 km². Cidades Pernambuco Olinda|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=cidades.ibge.gov.br}} Olinda é um município essencialmente habitacional, comercial e turístico. Pode-se dizer que é uma cidade dormitório em relação à vizinha capital pernambucana, Recife. Imagem:Church of Our Lady of the Snows, Saint Roch Chapel and San Francisco Convent - Olinda, Pernambuco, Brazil.jpg|Convento de São Francisco, Igreja de Nossa Senhora das Neves e Capela de São Roque Imagem:Convento de São Francisco - Olinda, Pernambuco, Brasil.jpg|Sacristia do Convento de São Francisco Imagem:Mosteiro de São Bento - Olinda - Pernambuco - Brasil.jpg|Basílica e Mosteiro de São Bento Imagem:Mosteiro de São Bento (3695331700).jpg|Sacristia do Mosteiro de São Bento Imagem:Olinda-SBento-MainChapel.jpg|Altar-mor da Basílica de São Bento Imagem:Church of Carmel, Olinda20150715-DSC05360.JPG|Igreja do Carmo de Olinda, primeiro templo da Ordem dos Carmelitas nas Américas Imagem:Colonial Church in Olinda.jpg|Catedral Sé de Olinda Imagem:Igreja do Rosário dos Homens Pretos (3597939043).jpg|Igreja do Rosário dos Pretos de Olinda, primeira igreja do Brasil pertencente a uma irmandade de negros Imagem:Vista Aérea do Seminário de Olinda e Igreja de Nossa Senhora da Graça (3614628402).jpg|Seminário de Olinda e Igreja de Nossa Senhora da Graça Imagem:Igreja da Misericórdia e Academia Santa Gertrudes (3378334467).jpg|Igreja da Misericórdia da antiga Santa Casa de Misericórdia de Olinda, primeiro hospital do Brasil Infraestrutura thumb|Faculdade Olindense de Ciências Contábeis e Administrativas (FOCCA). Educação ;Instituições de ensino superior * Instituto Federal de Educação Ciência e Tecnologia de Pernambuco, Campus Olinda - IFPE * Faculdade de Olinda - FOCCA * Faculdades Integradas Barros Melo - FIBAM * Faculdade de Ciências Humanas de Olinda - FACHO Prefeitura de Olinda|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=www.olinda.pe.gov.br|ultimo=gmail.com|primeiro=Núcleo de Comunicação Digital Prefeitura de Olinda ncd.olinda AT}} * Faculdade de Comunicação, Tecnologia e Turismo de Olinda - FACOTTUR Prefeitura de Olinda|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=www.olinda.pe.gov.br|ultimo=gmail.com|primeiro=Núcleo de Comunicação Digital Prefeitura de Olinda ncd.olinda AT}} * Instituto de Ensino Superior de Olinda - IESO Prefeitura de Olinda|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=www.olinda.pe.gov.br|ultimo=gmail.com|primeiro=Núcleo de Comunicação Digital Prefeitura de Olinda ncd.olinda AT}} * Faculdade Joaquim Nabuco * Faculdade de Medicina de Olinda - FMO * Universidade Maurício de Nassau - UNINASSAU Transporte Olinda é município integrante do Grande Recife Consórcio de Transporte Metropolitano, empresa que fiscaliza o transporte público por ônibus na Região Metropolitana do Recife. O município possui, em operação, 3 terminais de ônibus integrados. Eles possuem área coberta, lanchonete e sanitários. Nos terminais, os passageiros têm a possibilidade de trocar de linha sem pagamento de nova tarifa. Cultura |Tipo = Cultural |Critério = iii, iv |ID = 189 |Link = http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/189 |Região = Brasil |Coordenadas = 8°0'48" S 34°50'42" W |Ano = 1982 |Sessão = |Extensão = |Perigo = }} thumb|esquerda|Olinda foi eleita a 1ª [[Capital Brasileira da Cultura, após concorrer com as cidades de Salvador e João Pessoa.]] thumb|esquerda|[[Maracatu Nação em Olinda.]] Além de sua beleza natural, Olinda é também um dos mais importantes centros culturais do Brasil. Foi declarada, em 1982, Patrimônio Histórico e Cultural da Humanidade pela Organização das Nações Unidas para a Educação, a Ciência e a Cultura (UNESCO). Prefeitura de Olinda|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=www.olinda.pe.gov.br|ultimo=gmail.com|primeiro=Núcleo de Comunicação Digital Prefeitura de Olinda ncd.olinda AT}} Olinda foi eleita a primeira Capital Brasileira da Cultura no ano de 2006. Foi a primeira vez que o Brasil elegeu uma capital cultural. O projeto é uma iniciativa da organização Capital Brasileira da Cultura, com o apoio dos ministérios da Cultura e do Turismo e da UNESCO. Olinda revive o esplendor de seu passado todos os anos durante o Carnaval Recife–Olinda, ao som do frevo, do maracatu e outros ritmos originais de Pernambuco. Há "bonecos gigantes", nos quais cabe um homem utilizando apenas suas pernas para ampará-lo; e blocos carnavalescos (com temáticas variadas, de grupos variados, geralmente acompanhados de orquestras de frevo, e/ou grupos de maracatus). É costume dos jovens molhar os transeuntes com pistolas d'água. Vários grupos também se fantasiam, seja em qual for o personagem, em geral com a intenção de chamar a atenção para si, fazer uma crítica social, animar com brincadeiras ou atrair parceiros para namoros. Durante todo o ano, em especial no sítio histórico de Olinda, há eventos culturais, como feirinhas de artesanato, reggaes, sambas, maracatus e afoxés. Passeios turísticos em Recife, Olinda, Porto de Galinhas e Fernando de Noronha|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=www.pernambuco.com}} Também há ambientes mais intimistas, como casas de festas, bares e restaurantes culturais - com noites literárias, gastronomia, música ao vivo etc. Circulam, no meio dessas atividades, crianças, jovens e adultos dos mais variados estilos. Também há outras localidades, à beira-mar, frequentados à noite por diversas pessoas. Também são símbolos culturais da cidade a tapioca, comida típica, e o farol de Olinda. Semana Santa A Procissão dos Passos de Olinda é um cortejo religioso que representa o caminho do Jesus até o calvário. Durante o cortejo, os fiéis visitam pequenas capelas, chamadas de passos que foram construídas entre 1773 e 1809 no Sítio Histórico da cidade, as quais só são abertas durante a procissão. Ao todo, são cinco passos assim nomeados: Passo da Sé, Passo do Amparo , Passo dos 4 Cantos, Passo da Ribeira, Passo do Senhor Apresentado ao Povo. Prefeitura de Olinda|acessodata=2017-05-20|obra=www.olinda.pe.gov.br|ultimo=gmail.com|primeiro=Núcleo de Comunicação Digital Prefeitura de Olinda ncd.olinda AT}} Esporte A cidade de Olinda possui um clube no Campeonato Pernambucano de Futebol, o Olinda Futebol Clube, que joga de mandante no Estádio Municipal Eugênio de Araújo. A cidade também possui um clube de futebol de mesa, esporte oriundo do jogo de botão, e que foi oficializado como esporte pela antiga CBD (Confederação Brasileira de Desporto) no ano de 1988. O Olinda Clube de Futebol de Mesa foi fundado em 18 de Junho de 2015, no bairro de Peixinhos. Atualmente o clube participa do Campeonato Pernambucano de Futebol de Mesa nos modos Individual e por Equipes, estando presente também em competições de âmbito regional e nacional nas modalidades 12 Toques e Dadinho. O clube tem como sede a Arena Armandinho, local usado para treinamento da equipe e para realização de competições de pequeno porte, e que fica no Empresarial Pessoa de Melo no centro do Recife. O Olinda também possui uma outra sede que fica no bairro de Campo Grande, e que é exclusiva para uso das crianças da escolinha de futmesa do clube.http://www.rsssfbrasil.com/tablesfq/pe2010l2.htm Cidades-irmãs * Colônia do Sacramento, Uruguai * Vila do Conde, Portugal Ver também * Centro Histórico de Olinda * Igreja de Nossa Senhora da Misericórdia * Igreja de Nossa Senhora da Graça * Basílica e Mosteiro de São Bento * Convento de São Francisco * Fortim de São Francisco de Olinda